


you could see me, you can't squeeze me

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 y/o Harry, 19 y/o Louis, AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omegle, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, bc why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's spends his Friday night on Omegle, where he keeps on getting disconnected on until he finds Harry. Or the other way around perhaps. </p><p> 17 y/o Harry & 19 y/o Louis.<br/>I'm not sure what's considered underage in your country, but there are their ages at least :)</p><p>Title from <b> Fergie's Fergalicious</b>. Hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could see me, you can't squeeze me

It's not like he did this often. Sure, it happened, but a lot of things just _kinda happened._

It wasn't that easy either, being a gay boy on Omegle. No, don't get him wrong, there was a lot of dicks to see. Like, _a lot_. But they never stayed to chat or, _do other tings_ , once they realized that Louis did not in fact have a pair of breast, nor a vagina. He could though be mistaken as a female perhaps, if he showed off his bum that is, only due to it's serious plumpness. He had a very womanly posterior, not to be denied, and it surely worked in his favors most of the times. He'd have men salivating at the sight of his clothed bum, and they were practically drooling once they've managed to get inside it.

Anyhow, that's beside the point. Believe me, he could go on about his bum for ages, but there were a more important issue to take care of. He was, on a Friday night he might add, currently having a tab open with 'omegle.com' written at the address bar.

It's not that Louis didn't have friends that he'd like to hang out with on this Friday evening, because he did, but he somehow liked being on Omegle. At least when he wasn't disconnected within a few second time after time, after time, after time. Again and again. He would see a flash of a really big, thick and pretty cock, and in a _swish_ it was gone equally as fast. He couldn't have a proper wank with just a mere half a second of a cock each time. That just wasn't cutting it.

He'd done this a couple times before. He wasn't completely sure why, but he liked to think that it was because of the mini-thrill he got down his spine. Every time someone actually stayed long enough for him to cum, it felt so fucking good because he knew, he knew once the guy reached his peak as well, that it was real and no fucking HD Porn or faking or anything. It was a lonely (perhaps) bloke much like himself, who liked to seek out other things than just regular porn. And maybe, it was because of the cute little twinks he could get sometimes - The ones that most certainly wasn't even legal, though they never admitted that.

His fingers were itching once he saw himself on the tiny square in the bottom corner of the page. You could check yourself out before you started to actually get thrown into a video chat, check your sound to see if it worked and most likely fix your camera angle. Louis always had the mic shut off to start with, though he liked to tell the boys to turn it on once things got heated. He always showed his face, almost all the way down to about half his chest, and only lowered it so that his cock was in the picture too if he knew that their conversation were actually going somewhere. Somewhere dirty.

His laptop was placed on the desk in his room, himself sat in the chair in front of it, leaned back casually and had a normal white t-shirt on. He had boxers too, just in case he didn't meet anyone interesting enough to make him take his cock out at all.

So, he angled the camera right, he showed off his his face, and the beginning of his chest. He then gave himself a reassuring smile while, his cerulean eyes twinkled in the low light, before he pressed start.

A thick, dark cock flashed by instantly, _surprise surprise_ , a rough hand held it by its base. Could be wanking-material, _if_ the guy hadn't disconnected the second he realized that Louis was a bloke. Oh well. Nothing that hadn't happened before. Unfortunately.

He shrugged it off, it wasn't anything he took personally anyway. Most people on here were straight, straighter than a stripper's pole and clicked the disconnect-button faster than the lightning struck anyway. He didn't want it to bring down his mood, so he just sighed and prepared for another cock to come.

Which, it didn't.

No, a bloke with unruly curls showed up in the little square near the corner of the page, looking quite young. He showed about the same amount as Louis did, from the top of his chocolate curls to about mid-chest somewhere. He looked though as if he were on a bed, perhaps with a laptop in his knee or something. He had his sound off too, and Louis only waited for him to disconnect. He looked like the typical teenager who was hoping to see some girl show off her tits, or even a mere cleavage would probably do it for this young guy probably.

A second or two passed, the two boys only inspecting each other. Then, _the stranger is typing..._

 **Stranger:** hi

A simple hi, nothing to extravagant. The young boy bit down on his lower lip, and even in the dim light he had in his(?) room Louis could see how red and plump they were.

 **You:** hello

So, he hadn't left yet. Which was... good, Louis supposed. He couldn't have missed that Louis in fact was male, not even with those high cheek-bones of his or his thin pink lips. No, it was pretty unmistakable to miss that Louis was a male. Which opened up another train of though inside Louis' head. What if he was gay? Or bi, perhaps. Heck, even just curious could do right now! He was pretty as hell, that was for sure.

Louis was so caught up in simply observing the pretty boy, that he almost missed what he'd written back to Louis.

 **Stranger:** asl? ;)

Such a great conversation starter, isn't it? Louis held back his sigh as he wrote out the same old thing, almost like his fingers already knew where all the buttons were. That's how well acquainted he was with Omegle. Whoops.

 **You:** 19, male obviously, england. u?

No winkey face. Louis doesn't do winkey faces. The boy eagerly starts typing, a mischievous smile is playing at his lips. Interesting. Louis rested his head in the palm of his hand, one elbow on his desk as he waits for pretty boy to finish typing.

 **Stranger:** oh, 17, male too and also england

Huh. Louis processed the fact that this pretty boy was from England too, which was great because he didn't have to endure any kind of bad grammar or any misspellings. Or, hopefully that is. And then his brain proceeded the other fact that he was given (not the one where pretty boy said he's a male, because, _duh_ ), no, the part where he said he was -

 **You:** 17 aye, old enough to be here?

Louis wrote it without thinking about it. Sure, the average age were quite low on this site, sometimes you came across some 13 year old with a group of friends who were chatting around and screamed at all the dicks they saw, but 17 felt so close to his own age and, if this pretty boy was out here, he ought to know about the pervs on this site. No, Louis was not a perv. He was looking for a, eh, _mutual masturbation friend_ , preferably a legal one but you can't afford being picky on here.

The smirk on Pretty boys' didn't turn into a annoyed expression after Louis' comment about his age, no, he only widened it, turned it into a full-blown grin as he typed out a response.

 **Stranger:** shut up, the fuck if you care ;)

And here we go with the winkey faces again. Though Louis might be a bit shocked by such vulgarity by this kid, he professionally covered it with a wry smile as his fingers danced over the keyboard.

 **You:** wow someones got a dirty mouth

He amusedly watched as Pretty boys' gaze focused down on what Louis presumed was his keyboard. _Stranger is typing..._ Alright then.

 **Stranger:** yeah? wanna see it get even dirtier??

Before Louis even had the time to raise an eyebrow at the two (why two? you only need one) question marks at the end of Pretty boy's sentence, Pretty boy did something that probably made Louis look really stupid. Pretty boy raised his fingers to his mouth, and gosh his fingers were really long, and then he slipped them past those sinfully looking, cherry red, plump-as-fuck lips and Louis jaw totally didn't drop to the floor. Like. It didn't.

Louis had _not_ expected that. Two of the boys' fingers were inside his mouth, while the boy himself moaned the quietest of moans around the two digits. And, Louis' cock certainly does _something_ in his boxers, because that, that is undoubtedly hot. It's hotter than the hotplate which Louis' hands always seems to want to make love to and scald itself in the process. Yes, it is that hot with this boy doing, _that._

 **You:** holy fuck

With one unsteady hand, Louis lowered it down to the waistband of his boxers, fingers itching to get inside the material that only became tighter and tighter. Fuck, and a holy fuck too. He carefully tugged his boxers down, just enough to free his cock from its torturous captivity, and swiftly wrapped one fist around it. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, and that seemed to wake Pretty boy up from his glorious finger sucking.

 **Stranger:** cmon, want to see u

Pretty boy obviously refers to the hand that Louis has down his boxers, since it's no longer resting on the desk and in his eyesight anymore. You could make out a faint movement from Louis hand, so Pretty boy has probably guessed that he's wanking off. And... why the hell not? This is what Louis came for in the beginning, so.

Louis just angled the camera downwards, so that Pretty boy gets to see his clothed-covered stomach and himself working his cock rather slowly. He's always shameless when it comes to these things, because, how often do you _really_ get to see a cock on Omegle? That's right, all the fucking time. And besides, now he had a really pretty boy in front of him. Well, theoretically at least. Like, it'd certainly do it for now.

 **You:** wanna se ur bum pretty boy

Because yeah, he'd honestly love to see that. Plus, Pretty boy already has them inside his mouth, so they're wet and nice to just, slid inside. He fired off a devilish grin as his fingers slipped out from his mouth, and with one hand he types something out for Louis.

 **Stranger:** im harry and fuck youve got a nice cock. what do u want me to call u? daddy?? ;)

Louis' cock involuntarily twitch in his hand at that, he groaned softly as he with his free hand wrote a reply back to, _Harry._ Louis' cock's heavy in his hand, starting to get filled up real good just from seeing Harry sucking on his own fingers. Imagine those lips around something else, perhaps.

 **You:** fuck off, im louis. cmon and show me that bum of yours

Harry's grin is still very evident as he shuffled around on his bed. He seemed to place his computer in front of him, and he lays down half on his back in front of it. For a couple of seconds, all you see is his curls and parts of the white cealing, before he angles the camera down again. Louis throat went a bit tight, and he choked on nothing but air.

Creamy-white legs are divided, showing off a pink, pretty hole and more of that beautiful, pale skin. Harry laid propped up on his elbows, so that he had to reach quite a bit in order to type anything out. His cock laid heavy, curved up along his lower abdomen and _god_ if Louis couldn't cum right there and then. He totally could.

 **You:** fuck thats a pretty hole. get it all wet for me, like i wouldve done it

Louis is going all in for this one. He's got a gorgeous boy spreading his never-ending(!) legs for him, showing off a beatufully, and seemingly tight little hole that Louis would love to just wreck entirely, pound relentlessly into him. And the thought and doubts around Harry's mere age, is long gone when Louis gets his reply.

 **Stranger:** yeah?? tell me

Louis watched eagerly as Harry stuffed his mouth once again with two of those slender fingers, mesmerized now by the contrast of those blood red lips against the milky white colour of the fingers work against each other. As he began to type out the first couple of words, Harry pulled his fingers out, now coated with saliva, and lowered his hand down past his cock. He scrunched his nose a bit when his index finger came to circle around his pink rim, seemed to let out a grunt no one could hear but him.

 **You:** wouldve licked u open, fucked that nice tight hole with my tongue so good. c'mon push a finger inside baby

Louis own hand on his cock freezes when Harry obeys. Louis squeezed at the base of his throbbing cock, because he didn't want to cum just yet. He didn't, not with Harry pushing a lanky index finger into that puckered hole. No, the fun had just begun.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as the finger slid even further into the unbelievable heat, past his knuckle and all the way inside. He's done this before, so many times before, so it's not a big deal with just a finger inside. He's still inside the closet though, judgmental people is all over his town, but when he's alone in his room at nights, during the day, anytime at all really, no one judges what he does to himself. And he loves it, especially on these nights when he's on Omegle. He thrives on those uplifting comments about hos tight he seems, he thrives on their hungry gazes when he spurts all over himself. He may be only seventeen, but he's done things to himself people wouldn't even dare to dream about.

And now he's got this young, fit bloke talking to him, observing with exactly those hungry eyes that Harry just can't get enough of, and it always tend to make the one finger up his bum feel ten times more intense, ten times more real and _absolutely amazing._ He knows that his mum is downstairs, sitting on the couch watching some lame documentary about gibbon's life or something, but he just can't help it. He threw his head backwards, his spine curved slightly as he let out a low, whiny moan from somewhere deep down his stomach.

Louis knew that Harry was moaning now, with his head thrown back like that, what else could he do? He never used to put his own mic on, it was on rare occasions he actually did that. But now, he wanted to hear Harry. He wanted to _hear_ those moans as he kept on fingering himself, he wanted to hear those gasps that Louis knew he did himself when it was good.

 **You:** turn ur mic on, wanna hear u moan my name

Harry glanced on the screen, eyesight a bit dim from how he shut them so tightly before. He reached out to click on the little button who unmuted his mic so that Louis could hear everything.

 **Stranger:** u tio  
 **Stranger:** too

It was a bit hard to write when all he wanted to do was to put his finger back inside, to get that pulsing pleasure streaming through his body again. He laid back against the mattress, propped up on one elbow with the other hand reaching down between his legs again. His finger got devoured immediately by the slick heat, and he let out a soft mewl for Louis to hear.

Louis did as Harry asked him, unmuted his mic as well. The mewl Harry let out made his hand work a little bit faster around his shaft. "Fuck", he whined now, focused his gaze on the pretty boy with skin as fair as snow, and a finger up inside his tight bum.

Harry looked into the camera at that, he'd heard what Louis had said. It released some kind of barrier, that it was okay to talk now, that both of them had turned on their mics. Louis tongue darted out to wet how lower lip, before the thought _fuck it._ He's got a hand wrapped around his cock, and this boy's fingering himself. He shrugged mentally, then,

"Another for me, yeah?"

Louis spoke softly. He was alone, yes, but he wasn't sure about Harry. He was seventeen for god's sake! He probably lived at home, with his mum in the room next door or something. He knows from personal experience that mums do not appreciate walking in on their sons masturbating. They, uh, they really don't.

Harry nodded, curls bounced gracefully on his head as he shut his eyes close again. Not by pain, never by pain, but as the second finger slid alongside with the first one, he felt so could he just couldn't help himself.

"Louis," he murmured, and Louis wasn't even sure he had said it to begin with. His hand worked even faster now, as two of those fingers were slipping in and out of Harry in a quite rapid pace, and it all felt so real, is the thing. It felt so genuine, and this always spurred Louis on even more than some very well-done porn.

"You're so fucking hot, Harry. God, I wanna fuck you so bad." Louis was honest, he'd love to sink deep into that tight arse, no doubt about it. Harry seemed to perk up at that, lips quirked up into a lazy smirk.

"Yeah? Wishing this was your cock, huh?" Harry spoke rather lowly, voice strained as he continued to thrust his two fingers. They barely nudged against his prostate, and it was driving Harry mad. He always managed to cum just from fingering himself, and he was determined to do it now too. He saw how fast Louis was going, how thick his cock was and god, Harry'd love to get his mouth around that one.

"Fuck yeah," Louis grunted, "I'd fill you up so good. Bet you're tight as hell."

Harry nodded again, "Yeah, I am, look." Louis eyes were locked on Harry's bum, as he pushed a third finger next to the other two. It slid inside slowly, Harry breath was getting more and more ragged. "Can barely even fit a third one in there."

Louis eyes grew wide, and he was about a hundred per cent sure that his jaw was slackening a bit. It was unbelievably hot to se Harry like that, to have him three fingers deep inside himself while watching Louis jerk himself off. Louis was insanely close, he was certain he'd trip over the edge any second now.

"Oh my god. So fucking _hot_. Gonna make me cum all over my fist," Louis said, made it sound like a promise to Harry's ears. And it was true.

Harry had ignored his erection during all this time, which he was used to do. He could cum just from fingering himself, and now, _now_ his fingers finally nudged against his sweet spot with every goddamn thrust, and it made him arch his back upwards in pleasure.

"Oh shit, shit, shit. Right there, right - Oh _fuck._ Fuck." Harry babbled, thoughts of his mum somewhere downstairs were long gone by now. His head rested on a pillow, he could no longer see what Louis did, but it didn't matter. He was so close on cumming now, and having a complete stranger watching him do it was hot as it was. "Fuck, fuck, _shit_ \- Louis, Lou - _Fuck_."

And that, that did it for Louis.

He spilled his load over his own fist. White, warm spurts of cum shot landed on whatever was in reach. He felt so relieved, felt his breathe getting knocked out of his lungs entirely, felt how his eyes rolled back into his head. It was intense, always intense like this.

He regained his focus just in time to see Harry cum for himself, looked in awe as the boy came untouched in front of him. It was gorgeous, truly a wonderful sight. Harry's legs convulsed around the screen, his whole body jolted and spasmed a bit as the ribbons of white started to become fewer and shorter, and once they eventually stopped, he relaxed completely and sunk down a bit in the mattress. With both of them panting, both of them trying to catch their breathe, Louis reached out for a tissue from a box on his desk. Always needed.

"I, uh. I'd offer you one, but, uh... Yeah." Louis held up the tissue for Harry to see, before he started to wipe away all the cum before it even got the chance to dry.

Harry chuckled dryly, teeth shone white and clear. "It's okay, got my own ones. But thanks."

"No, thank _you._ You were amazing." Louis said as he scrunched the tissue up, aimed for the bin and thankfully, he didn't miss it.

"Thanks and, eh, you weren't that bad either." Harry smiled awkwardly as he wiped some cum of his stomach, glanced up towards Louis every now and then.

"Well, you certainly made my night better. God, did you really cum untouched?" Louis probably should've just, disconnected, and go watch TV or something. He really should've. Why is he trying to make conversation with a boy he just saw cum? Stupid Louis. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Yeah, I always do that. Or, I try to for most of the times." Harry's eyes shimmered in the most stunning green colour Louis had ever seen when he sat back up on the bed, and placed the laptop in his knee. The camera angle made him look even younger, with him looking down at the camera, curls hung loosely around his narrow cheeks.

"That was amazing," Louis repeated gleefully.

The silence lasted a heartbeat, both boys smiling foolishly at each other.

"I don't really know what to say," Louis laughed nervously, "Perhaps, thank you, again. And, eh, hope the rest of your night goes well."

Harry barked out a laugh, before he clasped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry for that," he quickly apologized. "But yeah, thanks to you too. And just remember me if we bump into each other on here again."

Harry winked at him, and Louis rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I will, pretty boy. Have a great night."

 

He clicked on the disconnect button twice, and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and this is quite bad and i'll come back and edit this a hundred of times, but i like the idea of them masturbating on omegle so.....
> 
> oh well, hope you enjoyed some of it at least! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/larryjohnlock) & [tumblr](http://huntheygay.tumblr.com/) xx


End file.
